An arrangement in which a front side frame rear is disposed between the rear end of a front side frame main body part and the front face of a dashboard lower panel, the front side frame rear being formed from a honeycomb structure aluminum extrusion and having a trapezoidal shape in plan view, and the front side frame rear being crumpled by the collision load of a frontal collision input into the front side frame main body part and absorbing the collision energy is known from Patent Document 1 below.
Furthermore, an arrangement in which the rear end of a front side frame and the front end of a floor frame are connected via an intermediate frame that is inclined from upper front to lower rear, and a bent part where the front side frame and the intermediate frame are connected is disposed in front of a dashboard lower panel, thus making it difficult for the impact when the bent part is bent back by the collision load of a frontal collision to reach the vehicle compartment is known from Patent Document 2.